Take Me To Church (Just So I May Sin Again)
by Kenny-chan Can't Spelll
Summary: and all my love, my love is a plague / ain't that a shame? ain't that a shame? - - - - - - - - - -.OR.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - A love story taking place at a religious institution for troubled teens during the 1970's in which Naruto is sent to cleanse his sickness and Sasuke is to purge his twisted desires. SasuNaru. Rated M.


**✌(꒡͡ ો ̼̮ ꒡͡✌) Kenny-Chan Can't Spelll ˓ ू༼ ்ͦ॔ཀ ்ͦ॓ू༽**

A/N: Hi babies ༼ꉺεꉺ༽ I'm back, I'm back, with a new SasuNaru story too! How amazing right?! (ી(΄◞ิ౪◟ิ‵)ʃ) You guys are gonna love this one... (*ﾟ ͠ ∀ ͠)ﾉ❣

Please Read

**Warnings:**

**Sex between boys. Lots of it. LOTS. If Fanfiction takes this story down, please know it will be updated on AO3. Go to my profile to find me!  
>|∴め ϖ め∴|<strong>

**Homophobia. This story has a TON of it. **

**Religious messages (?). People may be offended by some of the characters in this story and I apologize I am not against any religion and I am devoted to on in particular, however, please note that Christianity could be construed as if it is painted in a particularly bleak picture in this ****story. Please note this story is not meant to target any sort religion but instead negative characters carrying certain beliefs and or grudges. Message me for anymore information.**

**Swearing. Duh. (˼●̙̂ ̟ ̟̎ ̟ ̘●̂˻)**

**OOC. Due to my time away from Naruto, I have developed my own sort of OCs, or at least divergence from characters. For example, I view Sasuke as a lot more... well fun. Instead of his usual dismissive "Hn." I actually make him TALK. Jeez that gets me mad as a writer. (屮゜Д゜)屮  
><strong>

**Abuse. Implied as well as depictions .༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽**

**Overall twisted story. This whole thing is pretty fucked I guess. ヽ༼ ಠ益ಠ ༽ﾉ**

**Naruto's parents are not written in the way they are shown in the manga! Actually, I refrained from using Naruto's parents names at all due to the clear differences in character. I'll let the reader picture them however he or she wishes (^^ゞ)**

**Overall Taboo theme. Two teenage boys are fucking in a religious boarding 'school' when their suppose to be getting closer to Jesus. So there you go. ༼༭ຶཬ༤ຶ༽**

**I know many of you won't read these, and I will probably still get a ton of hate for this story sigh. Oh well! I enjoy writing so hopefully some of you will like reading it! I love you (•ི̛ᴗ•̛)ྀ**

* * *

><p><em>Introduction<em>

August 24, 1978

* * *

><p>Naruto did not speak through the entirety of the drive.<p>

They passed fields, cities, and mountains yet not one word left his lips. Instead his temple pressed against the streak-free car window, feeling the way every bump in the road would make his skull tremble.

His mother glanced to him from time to time. A scowl curving her naked lips, for she was powerless against the mute.

"Is there anything you would like me to tell your elderly grandmother?" She asked in that tone of hers which truly required an answer. Yet, there was none, so now she looked into the rearview mirror with an arched brow.

After the question rang a second time, Naruto broke his steady gaze into the passing blots rushing past the glass. He tried to wonder where it was they were racing to go.

"No mother," He swallowed, glancing between his feet and his mother's pointed eyes, "not really."

The woman breathed out in a puff of annoyance, looking to her husband for aid.

The man shrugged, hands never leaving the wheel.

"Say something dear," She all but hissed as his grip tightened.

After darting looks between his boy and the running road, he did.

"We're nearly there, son."

Naruto nodded, jaw clenched as he took in the picket posts following the now, much thinner, road.

"Are you prepared to reevaluate your state of mind?"

Another set of nods now followed by a, "Yes father."

"Cleanse yourself of the devil and all he has inflicted upon you?"

"Yes, father," He said again as their car slowed before a man gowned in black and gold.

He welcomed, a short word of prayer leaving his lips as he pointed to the drop off area. Naruto's father said "bless you."

There were many other cars circuitous in the drop off. Boys in blue coats and dress shoes kissing their loved ones farewell as they pulled suitcases from their parent's arms.

Beyond them was a building much larger than one Naruto had ever stepped in. Massive walls of grey stone, tall tinted windows and dome-ish white wooden roofs on top all four corner towers as if they were caps. Fifty some steps circled the mahogany doorway, an entrance grand enough to be seen from the circular parking area.

They were hustled, the line moving quickly and orderly.

Within minutes they were up for leave. Naruto's fist blended in with the white linen pillow he held on his thighs, full bottom lip worked under his top teeth.

"Goodbye, my son,"

"Goodbye, mother,"

Naruto swallowed past the dry lump in his throat, wishing it to be just another bump in the road. He opened the door, dress shoes hitting the cement as needles show through his veins.

While the boy in the car behind him gushed at the Roman architectural masterpiece, Naruto ducked down, spinning to the back compartment to bring out the single suitcase in his possession.

Now he stood on the sidewalk, suitcase in one hand, an empty palm as the other. His mouth a straight line, and eyes a dull blank. He nodded.

His mother did the same as she looked to her husband who began moving the car forward.

However, in the next instant Naruto had clutched onto the door, yanking it open, eyes wide and apologetic.

"Naruto-!"

"Forgive me mother," He breathed, pulling the neglected virgin white pillow from the back seat, "I had forgotten my pillow."

The woman clenched her jaw, "You are forgiven."

Naruto paused before bowing his head to her before beginning to back out of the car.

"Son,"

Naruto's movement halted as he looked up at the man,

"Yes, father?"

He grunted, glancing at the woman beside him before taking her hand. "If you are not fixed by this time next year,"

Naruto's eyes' immediately darted towards intertwined fingers.

"There is nothing more we as a family can do for you."

They all knew what the words meant. They were clear cut and exception-less.

"Yes, father, I will be better."

There was no further exchanges as the car drove away, leaving Naruto with the hundred other boys who raced up the stone, leaving Naruto alone.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Very short and uneventful. I am aware children. it was only an intro! Feedback is always adored and sacrificed to the elite. Thank you catch you soon!_

**_✌(꒡͡ ો ̼̮ ꒡͡✌) Kenny-Chan Can't Spelll ˓ ू༼ ்ͦ॔ཀ ்ͦ॓ू༽_**


End file.
